Of Elves and Cowgirls: The Two Couples
by Jahlila VixenElf
Summary: The madness continues! WE ENTER ROHAN AND MEET SOMEONE! Chapter 4 FINALLY up!
1. Default Chapter

THE FIRST CHAPTER.............and some new laughs for y'all! Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's  
creations, but I own Denee, Cindil, Ben, Tiny, Smokey and Ditto. A friend of mine owns Laicalasse and  
Norolen. Rated G.   
  
Rohan....or hell and.....BEN!?!  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn raced on, persuing the Uruk-Hai that now held Merry and Pippin  
captive. Laicalasse, Cindil and I were loping along beside them as we scanned the horizon.  
The pounding of Tiny's hooves was giving me a major headache. Her mane was slick with sweat  
from the long day's ride and she snorted with the rythem of her stride. Aragorn insisted we   
didn't stop, for we might lose track of the capters. The horses needed rest so badly and my  
butt was killing me from the constant bouncing. We stopped for a brief moment for Aragorn to   
pick up a Lorien buckle; it was one of the hobbits'. Cindil, Laicalasse and I dismounted and   
collapsed onto the trampled ground.  
"Come, ladies. We can not stop," said Aragorn sternly. Cindil popped her head up and  
scowled at him.  
"SCREW YOU! My backside is killing me and the horses are so tired, they look like   
Wraith horses. So calm the heck down."  
"Yeah! My butt's blistered!" I squealed.  
"I've got blisters ON my blisters!" said Cindil, groaning. Laicalasse nodded in   
agreement.   
"My backside really bothers me," she said, calmly. Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gimli  
for support. The just shook their heads and frowned. Aragorn sighed in frustration and said,  
"You have ten minutes." We collapsed back down on the ground for a minute before trying   
to walk. Our only acomplishment was amusing Gimli and Legolas with our walking. Bow-legged,   
we walked over to a small inlet of water and proceeded to drink and call our hoses over. We   
removed their bridles and they drank deeply. We then untacked them and groomed them out. They  
were dry within a few minutes. Then, they proceeded to roll about in the grass and cratch their  
backs. When our ten minutes were done, we saddled back up and continued on our way.   
Our travels took us all the way to the border of Rohan. We gazed out over the lasting   
plains and scanned them for Uruks. Our paced quickened as we moved on, but something wasn't right.  
I was uncomfortable and feeling rather sick. I looked over at Cindil, who had a wierd look on her face.  
"ARAGORN," she shouted, "I need to go!" Aragorn looked back at her and Gimli got a disgusted   
look on his face; Legolas wasn't listening.   
"You can hold it!" Cindil's jaw dropped.  
"No I can't! I REALLY gotta go!" Aragorn turned around and put his hands on his hips.  
"Does it look like I care?" Cindil's face turned red and she snorted.  
"FINE," she said, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. "I'll just wet myself.....or  
better yet, let me ride on your shoulders so I can pay you back!" While those two quarreled, I felt   
more and more unwell. Legolas and Laicalasse turned and looked at me. They sensed a change in me.  
"My lady?" asked Legolas, alittle concerned. A sudden sharp pain ripped threw my lower abdominal  
area and I gasped. I slouched in my saddle, clutching my stomache tightly. Legolas hurried over to me   
and pulled me from my Tiny's back, laying me down. Cindil freaked out and ran to where I was.  
"Denee?" she asked, looking down at me. "Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, but......I'VE GOT CRAMPS!" Cindil's eyes widened and she looked up at Legolas.  
"We need to find a bush or something...quick!" The elf nodded and picked me up. After setting   
me down behind a rock, Legolas was shooed off by Cindil and he waited patiently. After a few minutes,  
we re-emerged, both feeling extremely better.  
"What was that all about?" asked Gimli to Aragorn. Aragorn shrugged and approached us.  
"What were you doing?" he asked. Cindil scowled at him and said,  
"Girl stuff....what else?" I told Laicalasse what was wrong and she nodded.   
"What was wrong!?! I demand to know!" said Aragorn, firmly. I glared at him and narrowed my  
eyes.  
"You wanna know? Okay.....I'll tell you. A SECRET! THAT'S WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?!"   
Gimli whistled and said,  
" WOW! Must be rthat time of month." As I was mounting up, i looked back and said,  
"Exactly!" All three of the boys looked at eachother, disgusted.  
Our journey continued on for hours; nothing exciting seemed to be happening for a while. Then,  
as we were coming down a small hill, we heard the sound of hooves and neighing. Aragorn made us dismount   
and hide behind a large chunk of rock. At that moment, a group of Rohirim rode by, lead by Eomer. I   
scanned the group of riders, but saw who none of the men were. Then, stupid Aragorn stood up and   
shouted at them from his hiding place. Cindil, Laicalasse and I mounted up and followed the boys out   
in the open. Cindil leaned over to me and said,  
"Is it me, or does that one horse look familiar?" She pointed to a smokey gray gelding. I   
couldn't see the rider, but I nodded anyway. We were surrounded quickly and the scary men pointed   
their spears at us. Cindil and I put our hands up in mock surrender and smiled to ourselves. Some of  
the men were talking about us and were saying some stuff not appropriate for me to repeat. Cindil   
glared at them and said,  
"Don't come anywhere near me or I'll sick my elf on YOU!" she sqealed as someone poked her   
in the ribs with the tip of a spear.  
"Come now, sweetheart. I only want to have some fun," laughed her attacker. Legolas whipped  
out an arrow and aimed at the man.  
"You would die before you touched her! The group tensed and threatened the elf.  
"That's it Leggy! KILL HIM!" screamed Cindil.  
"Cindil!?! Denee!?!" came a voice from the rider of the smokey gray horse. We looked back.  
"Ben!?!" we screamed together.  
"Cindil?" said Legolas.  
"Legolas." said Cindil.  
"Ben?" I said.  
"Denee? Cindil?"  
"Ben?"  
"Cindil?"  
"Leggy!"  
"Cindil?"  
"Ben!"  
"Denee!!"  
"ENOUGH!" shouted Aragorn. He came over to Cindil and me.  
"You know this man?" asked Eomer. We nodded and he removed the sack that covered Ben's head.  
He shook his head and smiled, showing his missing front tooth. He had list it playing Rugby, but it   
didn't matter because it made him cute. His hands were tied to the horn of his saddle and his wrists  
looked red. His brown hair stuck out everywhere, only resulting in a giggle from Cindil. Aragorn  
spoke to Eomer as Cindikl introduced Legolas to Ben.  
"Ben.....Leggy. Leggy.....Ben!" Legolas glared at Ben evily. This man was a threat to his   
relationship with Cindil. He loved her and wasn't about to loose her to some human. Cindil and I were  
happy now. We had Ben, but we still needed Merry and Pippin. And so the boys got horses and we  
continued on to find the. We headed towards Fangorn forest, holding hope in our hearts that the two  
hobbits were still alive.  
  
*Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had to clean my room and I've been real busy w/ school. I  
hope you like this story 'cuz there will be two more after it. For past readers, there will be new   
humor and some suprises for ya! For those who are just beginning, you should read the prequel story  
first so you know what's going on and who the characters are. Thanx and pleaz R&R! =) 


	2. Dilemma

Chapter 2! Yeah! Sorry for the delay. I will be continuing!  
  
Dilemma  
  
Cindil questioned Ben as we all rode in the direction of Fangorn. He  
had been searching for us when he was found by Eomer and his band. All the  
while, Legolas glared at the British man. He didn't want anyone, no matter  
who it was, taking his Cindil from him. And he also was going to protect me   
for Haldir, knowing how special I was to him. At the moment, the stranger  
posed no threat but there was always a chance.  
"Then, I shouted 'bloody-heck' and they grabbed me!" shouted Ben. Cindil   
and I gaped in astonishment. The story Ben had told us was cool..........and  
sort of lame at the same time. Our group had stopped to rest and we were all sitting  
around in a circle.   
"You know what we need right now?" asked Cindil. "A good DUCK fight!!  
Ben and I looked at eachother and began to laugh. Cindil made a pouting  
face and folded her arms over her chest. Legolas looked at us strangely and  
shook his head. He would never understand them completely.   
It was beginning to get dark and Aragorn had suggested they stop for the   
night. The horses had all been untacked and groomed for the night. As Cindil and  
Ben set about amusing Laicalasse, I got up and dug a rubber band out of my duffel  
bag. Tiny's ears pricked up and she nickered as I patted her neck. She swished   
her tail at me and continued browsing among the shrubs. I grabbed hold of her tail  
and began separating it to braid. The hair was thick and silky and the blackness of  
it faded into a red-brown near the bottom. I worked slowly, as not to miss any of  
the hair.   
I felt someone watching me and turned to see Legolas staring at me, his head  
cocked to one side. I smiled and returned to my work. The sudden feel of metal on my  
chest reminded me of the necklace I wore. I pulled it out of my shirt and looked at it.  
It glimmered in the fading light.  
"I see London, I see France, I see Denee's underpants!!!" Ben called out as  
Cindil began laughing even more than she had. I finished braiding Tiny's tail and   
ran towards Ben, pouncing him.  
"LOOK!! I caught a Ben!!!!" I said, grinning. Ben smirked and flipped me over  
on my back, penning me.   
"Oh, la la!" said Ben, looking down at me. "Tu as STUPID!" I growled and we tummbled  
down the small hill we were on. Cindil was gasping for breathe and Laicalasse couldn't  
help but grin. Gimli snorted and looked away as I giggled and screeched from the extreme tickle  
torture, which Cindil had now joined. We finally collapsed onto the ground, looking up at the  
clouds and the now appearing stars. Bright shades of orange and pink began coloring  
the sky and, every now and then, a stray firefly would pass by. The horses began to lay  
down and settle in for the night. We all set up out sleep areas and I flopped down, exhausted.  
I pulled out Boromir's flute and looked it over. Tomorrow, my mission was to learn to  
play it.  
  
*****Sorry it's so short and took so long to get up. I've been busy with school and friends.  
Anyhow, R&R pleaz!!! Thanx y'all!!! 0=P 


	3. Sudden Death

Hey!!! I return!!!! Sorry it took so long!!  
  
Sudden Death  
  
Our traveling was long and hard. The horses didn't seem to have the same   
  
stamina as usual. Even Tiny had lost some of her spirit. The sun was high and it  
  
was hotter than hell. A lazy daze seemed to hang over our party as we still searched   
  
for the hobbits. Cindil and Legolas had gotten in a fight and now were not talking   
  
to eachother anymore. I found my thoughts drifting off to Haldir. Will I ever see   
  
him again? And if so, when? It only made me more depressed. Up ahead, Legolas had   
  
stopped and looked ahead in anticipation. A shrill cry brought me out of my trance   
  
and I glanced around cautiously. Less than ten feet away, Cindil and Ben lay dead,  
  
arrows protruding from their sides. I shot Legolas a scared look, but his bow wasn't  
  
drawn and he looked coldly down at his old lover's body. The arrows weren't his,   
  
either. The were orc arrows.  
  
A arrow wizzed past my head, the shaft whistling as it passed. Aragorn   
  
shouted at Laicalasse and me and we urged our horses on. Tiny and Norolen   
  
galloped as fast as they could.   
  
"Where do we go?" asked Laicalasse. I shrugged and looked around. I saw   
  
Ditto and Shadow running over a far hill.  
  
"Follow those horses!" We reined to the left and caught up with them. Ditto   
  
tossed his head and whinnied. Shadow stayed calm and snorted once or twice. By now,  
  
the sounds of orcs and swords ceased and all was quiet once again. Laicalasse and   
  
I trotted back to where we last saw Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. They were alive and  
  
looked very out of breath. Aragorn was saying a prayer over Ben's and Cindil's bodies  
  
while Gimli and Legolas watched. I dismounted and approached Legolas.  
  
"Why didn't you protect her?" I asked. Legolas looked down at me, no sign  
  
of emotion was in his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever had that feeling that something was wrong with a person   
  
and did not know how to tell them?" he asked. I nodded. He looked off into the   
  
distance and sighed.  
  
" I was sort of feeling that. It was too much after our fight and even though  
  
I know she did not deserve to die, I felt it was not my duty to protect her anymore."  
  
I nodded and glanced over towards Aragorn. He turned around and looked at us.  
  
"We shall rest here for the night, over on that hill." He pointed towards   
  
a small mound at our right.  
  
That night, I looked up at the stars from an open clearing. They didn't seem quite  
  
as bright to me.  
  
'Haldir.....' I thought, sighing quietly. ' Where are you know? Oh, how i miss you'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Off in Lorien, one lone Marchwarden sat on his talon, gazing up at the heavens. The   
  
nights seemed so lonely without his melamin. How he missed her and her cute teases. He longed  
  
for her touch and to kiss those sweet lips again. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He hoped   
  
nothing had happened to his love. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He sighed and  
  
wrapped a blanket around him. It was going to be a long night yet.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The sun rose after we did. I was still tired and wanted to stop when we reached the edge of   
  
Fangorn forest. I looked around. There was no sign of the hobbits, but I knew where they were.   
  
"They're in the forest!!" I shouted walking Tiny towards the tree line. Everyone looked at me,   
  
shrugged and followed me.  
  
"Somehow, I have a strange feeling that she knows where she's going," said Gimli to Legolas.  
  
"Me too," said the elf.  
  
***** I LIVE!!!!!!! Sorry!! School's been heck and haven't you guessed what's happened??? I had another fight   
  
with Cindil, and this time she's not coming back.......and neither is Ben. I'll be updating more often now.   
  
Ok, pleaz R&R!!! Thanx!! Sorry it's so short!! 


End file.
